The present invention relates in general to web browser usage by an individual, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for generating and using safe browsing certificates based on behavior on a particular web page or a similar web page.
Users often visit websites for a variety of reasons, for example, social networking, conducting banking transactions, online purchases, etc. Users often have to divulge sensitive and/or private information when interacting with these websites, for example, banking details. Accordingly, many users have privacy concerns over such disclosures and a web site owner's ability to collect sensitive and/or private information. Concerns about users interacting on a legitimate webpage also exist since users can be duped into divulging personal information to an unknown party via an illegitimate website. Accordingly, many websites use some form of certification to give the user confidence that the user is interacting with the desired party in a secure manner.